Back through time
by jakfan55029
Summary: My remake of Jak II I'm a noob fanfic writer so please don't be brutal with the comments, just suggest I'll be happy to make any adjustments I know spacing is messy but only for the first chapter, recently returning to the fic sorry for making you wait.
1. Chapter 1

**JF: My first fan fiction I feel like a noob.**

**Daxter : Well good luck...(snickers)**

**JF: I'm gonna make a really bad scene for you now**

**Daxter: Oh I'm so scared**

**Chapter one: The Day**

"Jak my boy today's the big day" Samos proclaimed. Jak, unsure of why today was to be such a huge fuss, he nodded as if to say I know...he was a mute after all. Jak went over to Keira to see what she was doing at the time. She explained to him the basics of what she was doing, though he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, but his eyes fixated on her just as they were on that day at the silos. Suddenly, Daxter walked by Jak, pulling him aside "hey raging bucket of hormones when are we going to get this show on the road?" he asked in his usual obnoxious tone. Once Keira was finished with the finishing touches everyone sat on the bench looking thing. "Only you have the power to work this" Samos told him, suddenly an artifact started to levitate and glow, "Oh yeah Jak still has the mojo" Daxter said aloud " It seems to have some pre-set coordinates" Keira noted. In an instant the gate started to levitate and a strange looking monster was almost jumping out at them. The monster screamed "You cannot hide from me boy", "Do something, Jak " Keira shrieked. "Quick everybody press all the buttons'' Daxter yelled in a panicked tone. Suddenly Jak pressed a ruby red button and they were launched into the gate. A bolt of lightning struck the rift rider causing it to tear apart, Jak could hear Samos echo in the background "Find yourself, Jak". When Jak landed he was surrounded by metal buildings Daxter who was holding a baton threw it to the ground in disgust, "This is the last time I ever, EVER touch any stupid precursor crap" Daxter yelled. A batch of heavily armored men came around the corner with a leader who was less armored."There he is" a guard shouted "Arrest him" Yelled another. Then Daxter scattered"."Forget the rat the Baron wants him" the commander commanded. Before he knew it he was in a jail cell for no apparent reason _why me? _He wondered to himself. " Time for the treatments " the commander said in sort of a sadistic manner. Jak had a horrified look on his face _Treatments what could he possibly mean? _Jak would soon find out."Commander Erol the treatments are ready, you're sure this boy is the great channeler?". "Yes" They strapped him into a strange chair with straps for his arms and legs without any notice dark eco was being pumped into his body along with the piercing pain that was always associated with dark eco. While Jak was being tortured, Keira was thrown into the slums, confused she started to wander around, this was a desolate part of the town the people had a look of despair on their faces and the houses were less than nice. A woman noticed Keira and asked her if she had a home, when Keira shook her head the woman said "we'll just have to do something about that won't we" she was abnormally cheery compared to the other people she saw walking around,

"Where am I?" Keira asked, " You're in Haven City of course" Keira spoke up, "why is this city called a haven?, it looks more like a dump." the woman cleared her throat and answered "The metal heads are being held off so it's mainly a haven from those creatures, however our Baron isn't the nicest of people and this city isn't a haven from him". Keira frowned, "Why do people take this from the Baron?", "Well you didn't hear it from me, but the underground is fighting the Baron" "Oh" Keira nodded while giving the answer. " Do you know where a mechanic can find some work in this city? " The woman thought for a second and said "The underground have a racing team, they should have an agent by the racing stadium in the North Western part of the city." Keira was handed clearance into the area and zoomed off to the stadium. Jak was in his cell being consumed of the loneliness and fear that came along with being the fresh meat in prison. After about a week of being pumped with dark eco he was starting to change, whenever he was pushed to his absolute limit for his temper he would morph into a dark, animalistic killer. One day Jak decided to break out of prison, he killed one guard but was tasered in the neck directly, he fell to his knees holding his throat "Augh, my neck", did he just talk? how did this happen?, did the shock give him the ability to speak? Jak thought about these questions for a short time but dismissed these thoughts as he was soon rejoiced by the sound of his own voice, the joy stopped when Erol found the guard dead by Jak's jail cell Erol screamed at Jak, "You think that there will be no consequences, freak?" "Really I thought you were going to throw a celebration in my honor" Jak hissed sarcastically. " Ready the chair", Erol demanded to a scientist, and this time let's up the dosage". "you don't scare me" Jak barked at Erol. Keira was at the stadium looking for an agent, " You girl come here I heard you've been looking for a job" A figure appeared out of the black He was a young man in his mid twenties not overly tall with jet black hair. "Are you the person I've been looking for?" she asked in a half whisper. "Yes, Tess told me you would be here soon, she gave me your description and I found you" Do you like animals?", Keira nodded "good I have quite the odd pet" Keira put a smile on her face and said " that won't bother me in the slightest". When she walked into the the garage she was stunned to find Daxter. " Hey Stephen we're out of food!" he yelled, "Daxter" Keira yelled enthusiastically. Daxter took a moment to look around, "Keira?, I thought I'd never see you again". " Me too " Keira added. "Daxter, do you know where Jak is?" " He's uh been caught by the Krimzon guards", Keira looked terrified, "What did he do?" "He did uh...nothing", "that's not fair, he shouldn't just be tossed in prison because the Krimzon guards can throw him in there." Back in the prison Jak was receiving his daily treatments Jak was yelling at the top of his lungs in pain. When his treatments were over, he was forced back into his Jail cell. "I've got to find a way out of here", Jak said softly to himself . When he awoke he was stunned to find 4 other men in his cell, "I thought I was the only one in the dark warrior project" He whispered. I need to go back to sleep he thought to himself and was out.


	2. Chapter 2

**JF: so, first chapter down more to go.**

**Daxter: pfft... noob**

**JF: and daxter dies, the end**

**Daxter : I hate you(dies)**

**Chapter 2: the attempt**

Jak awoke to find the men in a corner of the cell talking about something he couldn't quite make out.

"Hey look the newbie's awake" "umm hi", "I'm Ryan" one man said "this is Don" he said pointing to a tall portly man, he introduced Steven a middle aged man with a younger man's features, and Karl an average looking man in his mid thirties.

"How long have you been in the dark warrior program?" he asked.

"Two months" Jak replied.

"What are you guys talking about in the corner?" "We're trying to break out" Ryan whispered.

"You're not going to get out just by talking " "We know that, we're planning right now". Jak nodded "I think I could be of some assistance" "How?" Karl asked.

"During my next treatment I'll fake my own death, They'll come to get you, I'll ambush the guards who come to round you up for your next treatments, since the door will be open we'll be able to escape".

"I think this can work" Don added. Just as Jak had thought he was the first to receive the treatments.

"You'll be lucky to survive this time, freak" Erol hissed, Jak smirked at the irony that Erol believed Jak was going to die which made the plan all the more easier.

Jak was being strapped into the chair when he screamed "I can't take it anymore!" He took a piece of what looked to be shrap metal and shoved it into the lining of his clothes which made it look like he had stabbed himself he also had some red dye to convince them even more.

Erol laughed, "I knew the treatments would get to him, go get one of the other experiments I'll take this one away."

The guards nodded and they were on their way.

As Erol was hauling Jak's body away Jak opened his eyes in an instant and hit Erol over the head, Jak thought he had killed Erol just by how hard he had hit the elf in the head.

Jak rushed over to the jail cell just as the guards we're getting one of the others he used a sweep kick to get the guard on the ground and he threw them into the seemingly never ending abyss underneath the dark eco machine.

Jak thought for a second about the guards and smirked, suddenly he began running behind his newly found prison mates, out of the blue more guards came they shot and killed Karl, Steven, and Don, however Jak and Ryan were apprehended and returned to the cell, much to Jak's surprise Erol was standing in front of the cell.

"What's the matter freak see a ghost?" Erol hissed at Jak, "Take the both of them to the room" Erol ordered.

_What is this room and how the hell am I supposed to break out of this damn prison now? _Jak thought to himself.

" They're beginning to become more trouble than their worth, my dear Baron." Erol commented.

"Channelers are priceless, especially if they can channel dark eco, the only way these men are going to die is by that chair of eco poisoning, you got that Erol?" "Yes sir" Erol began to mumble under his breath as he gritted his teeth at the Baron's decision.

" I hope Jak's alright" Keira said looking slightly worried.

" Hello, and who might I have the pleasure of introducing myself to?" Stephen asked with a sincere looking grin on his face.

"I'm Keira, and you are..." "Stephen" "Oh yes are you our driver?" "He's not a driver he's the fastest thing on a zoomer" Daxter interrupted.

"So anyways, my zoomer crashed the other day and no one is sure how to get it right other than replacement, and I can't afford that, can you get it fixed for me?" Stephen asked with a troubled look on his face.

"Sure I guess I can take a look at it" Keira added.

"Thank you" "No problem" about an hour later Stephen came back into the garage to see Keira sipping on some lemonade, "You're done already?" he asked.

" Of course I am it was simple, you had a part of another zoomer stuck in your engine" "You're amazing " "Thank you" Keira's cheeks began to turn a rosy red color.

As soon as Stephen walked away Daxter began to laugh " Oh you like this guy, too?" "No" Keira said abruptly.

"Oh ok so you're just blushing for no reason?" suddenly thoughts began to swirl in her head_ could I really like someone other than Jak? _she suddenly dismissed the thought. The stadium announcer called all racers to the track, "Wish me luck" Stephen said with a slight smile.

Keira and Daxter headed down to the large stadium that had the scent of exhaust hanging in the air, "Daxter do you know where our seats are?" "They're on the far side of the stadium next to the foxy custodian woman", Keira laughed "only Daxter".

There were many drivers on the starting line, Stephen was on the far left of the second row next to some nameless drivers.

"GO!" shouted the Baron and the drivers were on their way; Stephen clearly had the most savy of all the drivers, when everyone swung to the outside he swung inside and gained the lead almost immediately.

It was coming down to the last lap and Stephen was trailing two drivers a tall lean brown haired man named Michael and an older gentleman named Robert, his eyes widened on the straightaway when he saw his turbo gauge was nearly full he hit the turbo and blazed passed both drivers for the win.

Keira and Daxter roared with cheers as they saw Stephen crossed the finish line in first place.

Keira and Daxter left to go down and congratulate him, when they got to him he was still popping champagne in the midst of the celebration.

"You were amazing out there today" Keira commented.

"Keira, no need for small talk" Stephen added.

" What do you mean?" "Keira you should know what I mean" by know he was caressing her cheek "I...I think I love you ever since I laid eyes on you, I've known" Keira stepped back in shock "I..I'm sorry there's someone else" "Well I haven't seen him around the garage, where is he?" " He's in prison" now there were tears running down Keira's face, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" Stephen said with remorse in his voice.

When they got back to the garage Keira suddenly broke the silence "Look don't feel bad for asking me, I'm the one who loves a guy in prison" "No, it was none of my business in the first place" Daxter sensing the tension in the room asked "Hey Keira, Stephen's zoomer looked like it was clipped on a few of the turns, you think it's alright?" "I'm not sure " Keira answered.

In an instant Stephen walked in, he asked in an awkward way " Can I at least take you to dinner with me as a friend, to make up for what I said?" Keira looked up and sighed " You don't need to make up for anything, but if it makes you feel better I'll go" Keira said.

Stephen apologized in advance as they walked toward the hip hog saloon, " I know it's sleezy, but it is one of the only restaurants in the city and all I can afford.

When they were inside Keira was appalled at the state of the restaurant, however she saw Tess by the bar cleaning some glasses, "hi Tess" "Oh Keira, how was your first day on the job?" "Stressful", suddenly Stephen walked up to the two women and said "Keira when you're done talking we'll be in the the booth in the far right corner" Keira nodded and continued her conversation with Tess, "So I see you've met our driver, I didn't know he was your type" "He's not, I just decided to go out with him as a friend because I told him I love another man, and he asked me where he was and I told him he was in prison I began crying and he felt bad about it" "Oh" Tess suddenly became enamored with Keira's story, " What's this guy like" Keira instantly perked up when describing him, "He's tall lean and yet muscular with blonde hair he's a mute but his eyes would tell you everything you need to know, he was compassionate, comforting and the heroic type" Keira said.

"Wow sounds like quite the man", "Tess, i'm going to go join Stephen now" "Oh okay" Tess nodded and began cleaning glasses again.

"You two had quite the conversation" Stephen commented.

"Well she is one of my only friends around here" "ah, I know how you feel" Their meal was below average and silent.

On the way out the door Keira yelled out to "Tess, can you throw me the keys to your place? i'll leave the door open for you" "Sure" Tess said tossing the keys to her home.

When Keira got to the house in the slums she opened the door walked past a room she could tell was Tess's and kept waking she reached another bedroom that had a note on the bed it read _Keira, this is your bedroom until you get back on your feet, Tess. _

Keira plopped herself on the bed and thought to herself, _maybe I can get used to it here._


End file.
